Sartorial Temptation
by callistawolf
Summary: The Doctor has very specific feelings about a wardrobe choice Rose has made. He can just about ignore it... except that an unfortunate prince has also taken notice...


_**sar·to·ri·al** /särˈtôrēəl/  
_ _Adjective: Of or relating to tailoring, clothes, or style of dress: "sartorial elegance"._

 _dwdwdwdw_

Panic set each and every one of his nerve endings on fire. His eyes frantically scanned the crowded ballroom, searching for any sign of blonde hair. The more he looked, the more it became plain to him that Rose was no longer in the ballroom. And, that was a problem.

The last time the Doctor had seen her, she'd been dancing with the young prince. The sight had unnerved him so much that he'd stepped away for a few moments to collect his thoughts. He'd been cornered by the ambassador and drawn into a vapid conversation about trade routes about which he could have honestly cared less. What he wanted to know is what Rose was doing and if she was still hanging on that ridiculous prince's arm.

He'd finally extricated himself from the ambassador and now Rose was nowhere to be found. He cursed himself for taking his eyes off of her and for that ridiculous argument they'd had before leaving the TARDIS earlier in the evening.

She'd emerged from the Wardrobe Room wearing this dress… a dress that he frankly had a hard time believing the TARDIS would have endorsed. The skirts were appropriately voluminous for such an occasion; frothy swaths of fabric trimmed with ribbon, lace and tiny pearls. His problem had been the top half of the dress. The bodice was cinched and boned, defining her petite frame but also pushing her… bosom… up in such a way that it strained at the edge of the bodice. With each breath she took as she stood before him, he'd been sure that she'd eventually pop free. Once he had mustered the will to tear his eyes away from the sight of her supple and prominent bosom, he had told her he thought she should find a different dress to wear. Attempting to appear busy with the console and not the least bit interested her quite lovely perky breasts, he suggested something with a higher neckline might be preferable.

She hadn't appreciated that and had told him she loved this dress and the way it made her look and feel. She had directed a glare at him reminiscent of her mother and announced he wasn't going to be telling her what she could and couldn't wear. He'd gotten rather testy with her and had stalked out of the TARDIS ahead of her, snapping at her to keep up with him as they made their way to the palace.

The memory of this only served to remind him that he hadn't wanted to come to this horrid ball in the first place. They had set things to rights earlier that day, averting the assassination of the King and preventing the resulting coup. Normally, he would have been long gone before the dust had settled. But they'd been invited to a celebratory ball and Rose had begged him to stay so they could go. He wished now he had held his ground. A pushover he was. Rose Tyler had him wrapped around her little finger and he was helpless to fight against it. Still, if he had remained firm, he wouldn't be frantically searching for her now.

He tried not to think of the many scenarios that could have befallen her but it seems like the more he tried not think of them, the more they raced through his mind with startling realism. His lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral snarl as he left the ballroom, looking for the terrace. That was the only other place he could think to look. He didn't even want to think about searching the more private rooms. And of course, the more he didn't want to think of it the more he thought of it. He pressed forward, his steps quickening.

He found a door out onto the terrace and pushed out, the scents of the gardens immediately assaulting his nose. The terrace itself was bathed in moonlight, framed with potted plants and flowers and marble railings. And there, standing by a railing, was Rose with the prince. A flash of _something_ pulsed through him before he battled it back. His mind a bit clearer, he could see now that she was trying to maintain some distance between herself and the young royal. She had her hand on the railing and was leaning back while the prince was leaning forward, fixing her with a meaningful look. The Doctor knew that look. He found that he quite did not care for the prince to be giving _that look_ to Rose.

Neither of them had noticed his presence on the terrace yet. Thus, he was quite certain the prince thought himself alone with Rose when he pressed forward, trapping her against the railing. An instant later, his lips were on hers and he was clutching at her sides like a bumbling teenager. The Doctor heard a growl and realized somewhat distantly that it had come from him. He was striding across the terrace, his conscious thought no longer in control of his movements. He reached out, grabbed the prince's arm and yanked him away from Rose with such force that the other man stumbled back a few feet before catching his balance.

"What is the meaning of this?" the prince demanded to know. His brows were drawn together as he puffed himself up and stepped threateningly towards the Doctor.

The Doctor simply fixed him with a glare that he knew had the ability to make beings the universe over tremble with fear. "You. Cannot. Have. Her," he growled. "She is _mine_."

He was dimly aware of Rose sputtering somewhere next to him but his attention was focused on the prince who looked like he might like to argue with him but was starting to think better of it. He advanced on the man slowly as he ground out the words, "Leave us. Now."

The prince stood up a little straighter, stuck his nose in the air and smoothed his waistcoat as he sniffed a bit imperiously before turning and exiting the terrace. Only when all evidence of the other man was gone, did the Doctor turn to Rose.

She stood there, looking at him with the most unbelieving expression on her face. "What on Earth was that about?" she cried.

He'd thought it had been fairly obvious. "He kissed you and it didn't look to me as if you were welcoming his advances. And… _he kissed you_ ," the Doctor said in a clipped voice.

She blinked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You were spying on us?" she demanded to know. He could feel her indignation pouring off of her in waves. Something deep inside of him began to respond to that.

He made a frustrated noise. "No. Yes. I was looking for you. It's not my fault if you didn't hear me come out here," he told her, trying to maintain some semblance of control and knowing he was failing desperately.

"And you didn't think I could handle it myself, is that it? You think I'm some naive little shop girl who doesn't know how to take care of herself?" she said angrily, color staining her cheeks as her ire grew. He found the sight to be oddly arousing as his mind started envision other parts of her body flushing with color.

"He had his hands on you," the Doctor stated simply, bringing his eyes back to meet hers. Her expression changed and he wondered just what it was that she saw in his look. And he wondered at what maybe he wanted her to see.

"So?" she replied, but her voice sounded smaller and breathier. Indeed, her breathing was coming very rapidly, causing her breasts to rise and fall, tempting the laws of gravity at the edge of her very fitted dress. He licked his lips and it wasn't just an unconscious movement. He saw her gaze shift to his mouth and watched as her pupils dilated.

"He doesn't get to put his hands on you. Only…" He trailed off, lifting a hand to brush against her bare shoulder.

"Only what, Doctor?" she asked, her entire demeanor tense and _waiting_.

"Only _I_ get to put my hands on you," he said, his voice like silk covered steel and he bent swiftly towards her, covering her lips with his in a crushing kiss. If she was surprised by it, she didn't let on. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling his head to hers and he couldn't quite stifle a moan at the contact. He grabbed at her hips, pulling her warmth against him and this time it was her turn to moan. That sound did something to him then that set his normally cool blood to boiling and he knew that they needed to get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible. It was either that, or he was going to take her out in the open where anyone might see and the more she kept wiggling against him like that, the less he was going to care either way.

He pulled back with no small amount of effort but kept his hands firmly on her body. He rested his forehead against hers and reveled in the sensation of her hot breath over his features. All of the reasons he'd been keeping his distance from her the last two years seemed to vanish as if they were nothing more than smoke. "Rose," he gasped out. "I want you."

Her whimper nearly broke his control right then and there. "I want you too, Doctor," she said throatily, pushing her hips into his again.

"Guh," was the only reply he had. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep, shuddering breath. Why had he wasted so much time resisting her? He stepped away and before Rose's disappointed look could fully form on her gorgeous face, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "TARDIS. Now."

He barely even noticed her nod before he was pulling her along after him. He wound through the palace, the only thought echoing in his mind was how to get out of there as quickly as possible. Various dignitaries tried to leap into his path to speak to him but he barely even glanced at them. He heard Rose call out apologies in their wake.

Soon they were bursting back out into the cool night air and he had the TARDIS in his sights at last. "Key," he growled to Rose. He couldn't see if she was getting out her key but hoped she was. In another moment, they were at the doors and he saw she had the key in her hand. Her fingers were trembling as she worked it in the lock and he bounced on his toes, trying not to breathe in the heady scent of her. A quick turn of the wrist and they were inside and the doors slammed shut behind them.

He hauled her back against him, running the flat of his hand down her back, pressing her to his body. He kissed her deeply, the way he'd been wanting to for so long that it felt unreal to him he hadn't before. Her lips parted beneath his and that was all the invitation he needed. His tongue plunged into her mouth, sweeping along hers and sampling her intoxicating flavor. Her groan vibrated through him and he grabbed her closer. After a few moments, he withdrew and nipped at her lower lip before pulling back and fixing her with a hooded gaze. He had to make sure. He knew now what he wanted, he needed to know if she felt the same.

"Do you want this, Rose? If we do this... there will be no going back. You will be mine," he said softly, but the dark look in his eyes told her just how very on the edge he was.

"And you'll be mine," she said, her hands roaming over parts of him she had been previously been denied, affirming how much she wanted this. "Yes, Doctor. Please."

"Right. Bedroom," he ground out. Instead of taking her hand this time, he bent down and in one fluid movement swept her up into his arms. Her eyes danced merrily as she smiled at him and he gave her a rakish grin before sweeping down the corridor to his bedroom.

She hadn't been in the Doctor's bedroom before. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but the reality far exceeded anything she could have dreamt. Dark wood was everywhere, on the walls and on the floor. Bookcases lined one wall and an intricately carved wardrobe stood against another. A four-poster bed dominated the space, covered with gold and red linens that shone in the soft light coming from the sconces that lined the walls. The ceiling resembled that of a conservatory, paned with windows revealing a brilliant night sky full of planets and stars. It was simply breathtaking.

Rose turned to look at him and found him watching her with dark eyes. They had been flirting constantly since the beginning, since 'Run!', but the look he was giving her now went so beyond flirting that it took her breath away. She was looking into the heart of desire and she was utterly captivated.

Not allowing herself to think, she reached behind her and found the zipper for her dress, pulling it down slowly. She kept one arm in front of her chest to hold the dress up a moment longer. The Doctor was rooted to the spot, watching her so intently she wondered if it were possible for her to burst into flame right there in front of him, simply from the heat of his gaze.

She dropped her arm and the dress pooled at her feet in a swish of silk. She stepped out of the fabric, nudging it aside with the toe of her heeled sandal. She met his gaze as boldly as she could and felt a flush creep over her skin at the way his eyes swept over her body. She was left wearing only her skimpiest, laciest black knickers and her sandals. He was taking in every detail, every flaw and she forced herself not to shrink away from his gaze. She hooked her thumbs around the sides of her knickers and pushed them down, wiggling until she could kick them aside. Not a word was spoken but she could almost hear the sound of his breathing, heavier now. He drank in the sight of her, his mouth hanging slightly open. After a very long moment where his eyes glided up and down her long legs, she kicked off her sandals and stepped toward him.

"Rose, you are _majestic_ ," he told her, his voice catching. She didn't say a word but simply set to work undressing him. She removed his tie, letting the satiny material slip slowly through her fingers as she drew it through his collar. She set it aside on the bed and set to work on his buttons. He watched her intently as she worked, his fingers twitching at his sides as if he was only barely resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. Once she had his shirt open, she pushed it along with his jacket off his shoulders so they both fell to the floor.

His chest was now bared to her for the first time and she drank in the look, feel, smell and touch of him. There was a soft thatch of hair covering his chest and she ran her fingers through it, delighting in the feel of it and the way his hard muscles quivered beneath her touch. He was thin, to be sure, but there was evidence of strength in his wiry arms and broad chest. His body tapered smoothly down to his waist where a trail of hair disappeared tantalizingly into the waistband of his trousers.

She got down to her knees and started to untie the laces on his trainers, slipping them and his socks off one by one. Her fingers caressed over his feet, marveling at his long toes and the soft hair that covered the tops of his feet. He twitched his feet at her touch and she chuckled. She tucked the knowledge of his ticklishness away in her head for later use.

She stood again and smiled at him, enjoying the way he was continuing to watch her so closely. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she worked the button on his trousers. It popped open and she slid the zipper down, brushing against his hard length in the process. He hissed out a breath at the light contact and her lips twitched into a wicked smile. She reached up and, taking hold of both his trousers and pants, pulled the garments down until gravity carried them to the floor.

Now it was just them. Their eyes finally met again and that broke the spell. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her roughly to him as his mouth descended on her neck. He licked and sucked and nibbled and she gasped at the pleasure of his touch and the sensation of his tongue sliding along her skin. He was propelling her backwards until she felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. She sat down and wiggled backwards towards the middle of the bed, keeping her eyes on his as she laid back on the duvet. He stood there at the edge of the bed for a moment and she watched him take in the sight of her sprawled on his bed, saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. She raised her arms to him in invitation, her knees falling open.

He covered her swiftly, his knee sliding between her her legs until she could almost feel it graze her center. She writhed trying to bring her body into closer contact with his. He kept frustratingly away from her, instead choosing to touch her with his lips and tongue, tracing over her skin from her neck down to her clavicle and then lower, over the tops of her breasts before pausing at the nipple on her left breast. He laved over and around before taking the hardened peak into his mouth and giving a hard, delicious suck. She moaned, feeling the pull clear through to her womb.

She arched towards him and felt his other hand, the one that wasn't now lavishing attentions on her other breast, reach around her back and pull her more fully against his mouth. She felt like candy fluff in his hands. He could play her like an instrument and she could only urge him on. Remembering suddenly that she also was in possession of hands, she plunged them into his hair and tugged and scraped at his scalp. He hummed his pleasure against her, causing shockwaves to skitter down her spine.

As his mouth traveled across her chest to the other breast to give it equal treatment, the hand that wasn't cradling her smoothed down her belly and caressed oh so lightly at the top of her hip. His fingers danced lower still, over her thighs and she ached to feel his touch where she wanted it most. She realized, through the thick fog that was engulfing her higher thought, that he was teasing her. She couldn't very well let that stand. She brought a hand down between them and found his cock where it pressed against her side. He was long and thick and the skin was so deceptively soft. She brushed her fingers over his length and was rewarded with a low, throaty groan from the Doctor. She hummed happily in response and encircled her hand around the base, feeling the brush of his curls there. She experimented with tightening her grip and he pushed his hips forward into her hand. Remembering that she meant to tease him as he teased her, she released him and skated her hand over to his hip instead where she traced innocent circles with her fingertips.

He growled in response and she chuckled throatily. "Turn about is fair play, Doctor," she told him.

"Minx," he murmured in her ear, stroking his own fingers ever closer to the apex of her thighs. "Tell me what you want, Rose." His fingers dipped down but just barely touched her flesh. She strained against him but his other hand came around her to press against her abdomen, keeping her still.

"Doctor," she gasped. "I need… please!"

Now he was chuckling as he continued his torture her with his fingers. "Tell me," he growled.

A shudder chased through her body, starting from the top of her head and sizzling through to the tips of her toes. And _there_ , he just barely grazed her clit and her hips bucked sharply against his steadying hand. "Ohhhh," she moaned. " _Touch me_. Please!"

Without further hesitation, two fingers plunged inside of her and she cried out. He stroked, curling his fingers and finding just the right spot to make her arch against him again and he didn't try to stop her this time. His thumb pressed against her clit, slowly circling it and causing indescribable pleasure to coil in her belly tightly, building and building.

"Doctor… you… I… I want you…" she ground out, her ability to form coherent sentences long gone.

"Oh, Rose, I want you too…" he moaned, thrusting his fingers into her faster and harder.

"Now! Oh please, _now_!" she cried out reaching out blindly, trying to grasp him.

His fingers left her as he readjusted himself over her. He pushed her legs apart further and he settled himself between them, grabbing her leg and pulling it over his hip.. He took his cock in hand and slid it between her folds, gathering her juices. She moaned. He was so close. So close. She wanted him so much closer. On a groan, he pushed forward and sank into her. He took her slowly, an inch at a time to allow her to adjust to his length and girth. She ached with the need to be _closer_. She covered the rest of the distance, thrusting her hips upwards and then he was buried fully inside of her.

He held himself still above her, the sweat standing out on his brow as he stared down into her eyes. "Rose… You are so amazing… you feel so _amazing_ ," he growled. He squeezed his eyes shut and his breaths came in short pants. "So tight.. so hot. Ohhhh… so _good_."

His words were setting her aflame and his stillness was driving her to the edge of sanity. She strained against him but he held her still quite easily. "Doctor…" she pleaded.

"Just… give me a moment. Oh, _Rose_ ," he said huskily. He gasped as he slowly pulled back and then pushed forward suddenly with a slam of his hips. She grabbed at his upper arms, feeling his muscles stretch and flex underneath her fingers as she dug her fingers into his flesh. He continued to thrust into her, either not able or not willing to control the movements any longer. She did her best to meet his thrusts and the feel of him stroking her from the inside caused the coil in her belly to twist even tighter still. A fire was burning inside her and she could feel the flames licking higher and higher…

"I'm… oh god… so close!" she gasped, digging her heels into the backs of his thighs as he pounded in and out of her.

He lowered his forehead to hers but kept his eyes open and on her. "Rose… please… come for me," he moaned.

Then the fingers of his left hand were at her core and stroking at her clit. She raced to the edge and then she was falling over the edge, tumbling and calling out and tensing as the waves crashed over and over, dragging her under until she was buried under mountains and mountains of pleasure. Her violent release spurred him on and his movements became erratic. He came just after, groaning out her name as he shuddered over her, his fingers on her hips digging in until she was sure there would be bruises. She hoped there would be. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight against her as she felt his double hearts thunder against her chest. They both gulped in air and laid in each others arms until their breathing finally steadied.

He pulled out then, slowly and reluctantly. He rolled to the side and then shifted her back against him, locking his arms around her waist as his lips kissed the back of her neck tenderly. She stroked the back of his rather manly and hairy hand and smiled. She couldn't remember a time she had ever felt so fulfilled. Her eyelids felt heavy and she could feel the tendrils of sleep start to pull her under.

"I love you," she murmured as she dropped off, letting the heaviness in her body take over and pull her into sleep.

He held her close long after she fell asleep, listening to her steady breathing and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his. He pressed a kiss to her hair and breathed in her scent. "I love you too, Rose," he whispered against her temple.


End file.
